Correlate physico-chemical characteristics of compounds with their known potentially cancer related endpoint using molecular orbital calculations and physico-chemical parameters such as partition coefficients, steric constants, substructures, molecular orbital indices, and electronic constants, as well as metabolic activation considerations.